1. Field of the Invention:
In dynamoelectric machines of the single air gap type utilizing rare earth magnets as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,876 for "Permanent Magnet Electric Motor Having a Non-Ferrous Solid Armature", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,123 for "Rotor Winding Improvement" issued June 24, 1975 and Dec. 13, 1977, respectively to John A. Herr and Wolfgang Jaffe, multiple coils of wire have been used in armature slots to obtain a good slot fill while maintaining a small diameter rotor. Because of the greater velocity of the coils in the outer levels of the armature slots and therefor the greater induced back electromotive force (E.M.F.) in such coils as compared to the inner level coils, different numbers of turns have been provided in the inner and outer levels of previously used windings to balance out back E.M.F. and so prevent back torque from acting on the armature during operation of the motor.
While electrical balance could be achieved in this manner, the arrangement complicated the design of a motor and rendered automatic winding of the armature more difficult and time consuming.
It is a prime object of this invention to simplify the design of small diameter air gap motors having coils at different levels in armature slots, and to facilitate automatic winding of the armature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a single air gap motor with an improved electrically balanced armature winding not requiring the use of different numbers of turns in coils at different levels in armature slots to prevent the generation of a resultant induced back E.M.F. affecting torque on the armature.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.